Secluded
by whitelilies
Summary: Society, something that's seen as positive and negative. In their case, negative. [K.C. themes written, mostly oneshots]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny or any of its characters.

**Warning: **There is a pedophile in this story. This _is_ a K.C story and you guys know what that means

* * *

* * *

As Cagalli eyed the stove that stood in front of her, a single thought ran through her determined mind.

_'I will not burn macaroni today. I will NOT!'_

The blonde smirked and pushed her white sleeves up to her elbows. She would definitely show Kira that she could cook and not burn the ceiling again!

She glared at the food in front of her, before feeling around the counter for a plastic spoon she had placed down previously. When finding it, Cagalli smirked again with an open mouth and wrapped her fingers around the object.

For once, in her thirty years of life, the auburn eyed woman had the correct timing food wise and was sure nothing would go wrong…But as usual, something always did.

This time, it came in the forms of Hiro and Kira Yamato by slamming the front door. The unexpected noise of a door slamming and voices jolted Cagalli enough and she turned up the heat without noticing.

"Welcome home, guys."

Sighing at the noisy entrance, the blonde walked through the kitchen doorway and entered the living room, grabbing a tea towel on the way.

While Cagalli wiped her hands, she took the time to observe father and son as they removed their shoes and jackets. They looked so much alike, with the exception of the eyes of course; Hiro inherited her auburn eyes. After ten years, the boy's head finally reached just below Kira's shoulders.

When her son finally noticed her, he smiled and ran into her now waiting arms, jacket half on.

"Mom! Guess what! Guess what!"

After Cagalli crouched down to give him a kiss on the cheek, she asked him to inform her of what was happening, taking his jacket off fully.

"Mike finally got an e-mail address!" The blonde grinned and ruffled his brown hair, not noticing an older man watching the both of them.

"Mike, huh. This is the boy on the same soccer team as you, right? And Erica's son?"  
"Yeah! Can I go talk to him online now?"

Cagalli bit the inside of her cheek, hesitating before saying yes. The internet was a dangerous place, especially for a ten year old boy. Kira put up a firewall not too long ago, which would block unwanted ads and viruses, to reassure her.

Hiro had both his parents' trust but Cagalli couldn't help but think that there was something…wrong.

"Go for it, Hiro." Kira's calm voice made its way down to the blonde. During the time she took to look up, Hiro started had to run towards the stairs. The man chuckled at his son's behaviour before adding on to his statement.

"And remember not to fiddle around with the browser settings."

Kira grinned before looking at the blonde who was kneeling down in front of him. He stopped himself from sighing before crouching down to give her a hug, jacket slung over an arm.

She stalled for a second before hugging him back. They should be used the gesture but it still felt awkward. For Kira wasn't hugging her as a brother but as a lover.

"Kira…"  
"Don't say anything."

He grinned into the blonde's left shoulder when she obeyed. This would be the last week they had together before Lacus and Athrun came back from their trip.

They probably knew about the relation the twins shared but they chose not to say anything about it. In turn, both Kira and Cagalli never questioned where Lacus and Athrun went together.

The silence was broken when the scent of something burning met their noses. Cagalli widened her eyes before breaking away from Kira and rushing towards the kitchen.

The brown haired male sighed as he stood up, brushing dirt off of his Orb uniform. It paid to have a close relation with the Representative of Orb.

"Dad? Do we need to call the fire hall again?" Hiro asked as he emerged from his room, leaning on the banister that separated him and thin air.

"No but I must say, her reaction time is getting better." Kira replied and smiled up at his son. "You can go back to whatever you were doing."

Hiro nodded and went back to his room while Kira shook his head and entered the kitchen.

Cagalli's panicky body amused him somewhat and he contented himself in watching her work. He had told her many, many times that he should do the cooking but being the stubborn woman she was, the blonde never agreed.

It was too bad her cooking sucked. Not like he'd ever tell her that.

His amethyst eyes caught a flash of grey and the male looked to his right to find the newspaper falling from the table. It had been a long time since Kira had sat down in peace.

Ever since the second war, there was fear for another one to begin. Then there was the issue ten years ago about Cagalli going missing for five months then reappearing with a baby in her arms. The citizens didn't say anything because they had respect for their Representative. The Orb army on the other hand…

It was hard to keep Hiro's true background quiet. All that was known was Cagalli found him and adopted him. They managed to get away with that lie and that's what mattered.

Kira sighed and sat down, laying the newspaper in front of him and propping up his elbows in the process.

"I didn't know it was possible to burn macaroni." Keeping his eyes on the dull coloured paper in front of him, Kira tilted his head to the left, having a tomato aimed at him hit the wall.

"You can throw a tomato at a neck-braking speed but can't save the macaroni?" Again Kira tilted his head, but to the right this time.

"Shut-up!" Her angry voice made the brown haired man grin. Mood swings were funny things.

Any minute now…

"…Kira?" Correct timing, as usual.  
"Hmm?"  
"Can…you make dinner today?" The said male chuckled silently and looked up at his blonde lover. Her back was to him and she was looking to her left, her arms crossed.

From joy to anger to embarrassment; women were complicated things. And he felt like a bully when he couldn't control his chuckling in anymore.

"What's so funny?!" Her palms slapped against the counter in front of her which made Kira get up and walk towards her.

"Cagalli…"

The blonde jerked her head towards him, anger sinking when he looked at her with soft eyes. The brown haired man cupped her cheeks with both hands and descended slowly, pushing her against the counter.

She didn't blush but pushed her lips upwards, eyes closing. Just before two eager lips met, Hiro called out.

"MOM! DAD! I'm going to Mike's house!"

The moment was ruined. Cagalli sighed and dropped her head onto Kira's shoulder, who moved his hands out of the way. Instead, he wrapped them around her waist.

"Kira…"  
"Yeah?"  
"Make dinner."

* * *

If something was wrong with Kira, then he would keep quiet. So when Hiro kept his head down and words silenced, Cagalli knew something was wrong. 

She watched as her son pushed the peas on his plate around. The blonde looked over to Kira, who sat across the table and was currently looking at Hiro.

"Hiro, how was your day with Mike?" Cagalli asked, looking away from Kira and to Hiro. The boy stopped playing with his food and after fifteen seconds, looked up at his mom.

The look in his auburn eyes was something that had her worried. They didn't have the usual bubbling effect to them. Right away, forks were put down by both parents and the blonde was at his side.

"Hiro, what's wrong baby?" Cagalli knelt down beside his chair and took his one hand in both of hers.

"…Mom, remember how I said Mike got an e-mail address?"  
"Yes…?"

Confusion must have been evident in her eyes. What did Hiro's best friend have to do with the situation?

"Well, when we were talking in a chat room, which was for kids only, there was someone else who started to talk to us. He said that he was ten years old too and told us to come over to his house."

Both parents bit their tongues, knowing that the 'never-go-to-a-stranger's-house' lecture would have to wait.

"The address he gave us was near Mike's apartment. That was why I went to Mike's house and then from there we went to the other guy's house. But…"

A fear that Cagalli wasn't aware of started to leak out, mainly in her expression. She didn't know what she was afraid of, but whatever it was, it was big.

"…he wasn't a kid."

* * *

"Alright, thank you." 

Kira placed the phone back in its cradle. His hand stayed on it as he sorted out his thoughts. One too many things happened in the evening.

First, they – being him and Cagalli – find out their son became a prey for a pedophile. Then the mother faints after hearing that and the son panics.

The first thought that came to Kira's mind was to call a social worker. Apparently, the man Hiro had seen just finished his time. He was on parole and he had broken an agreement by just being in the chat room his son was in.

Amethyst eyes looked up the stairs which were located in front of him. The hall lights were off but Hiro's lights were still on. He had gotten much consolation from Kira but now he wanted to be alone.

That was understandable but Kira didn't want to leave the boy alone. He sighed once again when his eyes found that the lights were still off in their room. That was the next item on his to-do list. Cagalli needed comfort.

* * *

_'It's…so dark outside. Is Hiro…alright?'_

As Cagalli stared out the large window from her position on the bed, thoughts of her only son filled her head.

Everything seemed to go bad for him. The children of Officials' wouldn't play with him because of the rumours that were passed down to them by their parents about her and Kira. Mike Simmons was the only one who was willing to play with him.

She didn't know how school was for him. Did teachers treat him fairly? Maybe not…

Cagalli jeered; here she was, thinking that society had accepted a fruit of forbidden labour.

The world didn't want him here, that's why everything was unfair for him. He was starting to look too much like Kira and that was proof of their relationship. But this was too much for her to bear. Whatever force above sent a pedophile after her son.

She placed her forearm against her forehead and closed her eyes, hoping sleep would come to her. Unfortunately, her eyes started to sting.

Bit by bit, the fears that were enclosed in her heart were brought out in the form of tears.

The creaking sound of the door opening caught her attention. Kira stood in the doorway with a hand on the doorknob, and with his brown sweater and black pants, it seemed as though he was inviting her to him.

Out of habit, Cagalli rolled off of the bed and leaped into his arms. The last time she did that was when she found out she was pregnant. He responded by petting her head, an old habit of his.

"He's going back to jail tomorrow, Cagalli. Hiro will be safe after that."

The blonde was able to catch what he said through her sobs but she wasn't reassured. Orb didn't want her child, she was sure of that.

"Kira…Hiro isn't-isn't wanted here." She choked out, causing Kira to rest his chin on the crown of her head. Awkwardly, the male led her through the darkness to the bed, closing the door behind them.

He settled them both on the bed and stared out the window. It didn't take words to explain what Cagalli meant; the two were pretty much one being.

"Kira, we need to send him away. He'll be happier out of Orb."

The male's eyes widened and he looked at her. Her eyes, which were transfixed on his shirt, moved upwards to meet his. Kira regretted looking into them because they held a mother's pain.

"Cagalli..."

After more tears were shed, the room became silent. Cagalli fell asleep but Kira stayed awake, watching the stars from their window. When the blonde maade decisions, she stuck with them. So if she wanted Hiro to go, the chances of her not doing just that were slim.

And here they both thought their child would be safe.

Cagalli asked, grinning and looking down at her stomach. Kira placed his hand on it,

He wished he never comforted her.

* * *


End file.
